The present invention is generally related to an apparatus and method for animating waterfowl decoys. More specifically, the invention utilizes a submersible motorized system to animate ordinary waterfowl decoys in a manner that imitates the natural diving, dabbling, and feeding patterns of live waterfowl. In one preferred embodiment, a waterfowl decoy is attached by a line to the submersible motorized system. When the submersible motorized system is activated, the line attached to the decoy is pulled and gives the decoy the appearance of diving, dabbling, or feeding. In a more preferred embodiment, the submersible motorized system is further activated by a preset timing device or a remote control device operated by a user.
Generally, a decoy is an artificial bird or animal, or sometimes even a trained live animal that is used to lure game to a place where it can be observed, captured, or killed. In the past, decoys have been used by hunters to attract game, and the sophistication of decoys has continued to improve with each generation. For example, waterfowl decoys that are used to lure geese and ducks have been adapted and modified to perform a wide variety of animated functions. In recent years, a variety of animated decoys models have been produced in order to replace the non-moving replica style decoys. These animated models utilize moving parts or motorized propulsion systems that are directly part of the waterfowl decoy to attract live waterfowl. However, only a few of these animated models have tried to imitate a diving waterfowl feeding pattern in a body of water.
Inventions that are generally related to animating waterfowl decoys have been described as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,128 shows a decoy having a battery powered propelling mechanism. This invention allows the decoy to move on the surface of the water and appear to be swimming, but does not imitate a diving or feeding waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,721 shows the back half of a decoy having feet that move in response to waves. The decoy of this invention it is not motorized and is limited to a vertical feeding position, and does not simulate any movements associated with a diving duck that returns to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927 employs the use of a radio receiver and a remote radio transmitter to operate an underwater propeller and rudder for directing the decoy, however this decoy is limited to swimming and does not imitate a diving or feeding waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,214 shows a battery operated vertical decoy. A motor, weights, and coupling are utilized to create rotational motion to the decoy. This motion causes the water about the decoy to ripple. Although this decoy is motorized, it does not have remote control capability. The movement of the decoy shown in this invention is limited to a full time vertical position, and does not simulate any movements associated with a diving duck that returns to the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,439 shows a remotely controlled decoy having a rudder that is responsive to electrical control signals. By controlling the rudder, an operator is able to provide directed locomotion for the decoy. However, again the decoy is limited to simulating swimming activity, and does not imitate a diving or feeding waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,491, animates floating decoy with air forced through a plastic tube and the air is released underneath the floating decoy. The bubbles create rings and waves around the decoy and simulate movement, but does not imitate a diving or feeding waterfowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,971 shows a motorized decoy that rotates on an axis about 90° between a horizontal surface position and vertical position. However, this invention is required to have the decoy attached to a stake that is inserted into the ground. Because the entire invention must be implanted into the bottom of the lake or pond, it is limited in depth to the length of the stake. The decoy of this invention does not actually float on the surface of the water, and has a very ridged and un-lifelike feeding movements.
There have been many attempts at creating a decoy that is animated and imitates live waterfowl feeding movements. Many of these inventions are capable of producing waterfowl movement on the surface of the water, but fall short of actually emulating the movements associated with feeding and diving waterfowl. The battery operated submersible motorized system of this invention transforms most non-animated waterfowl decoys into animated decoy that captures the true action of a diving, dabbling, feeding waterfowl in a natural environment. As a result of animation, the invention described herein may attract more live waterfowl to a decoy spread. The battery operated submersible motorized system of this invention is simple to use, convenient to set-up, can operate independently of the observer. Additionally, the invention can be used with most ordinary non-animated decoys to affordably and effectively emulate waterfowl movements.